Yehuecauhceratops
Yehuecauhceratops (лат.) — род цератопсид-центрозаврин, обитавший на территории Северной Америки в кампанском ярусе (меловой период) около 83,6—72,1 млн лет назад. По некоторым признакам состоял в родственной связи с кладой Nasutoceratopsini, включающей в себя, например таких цератопсид мелового периода, как авацератопс и криттенденцератопс. История находки Относящиеся, вероятнее всего, к кампанской агуджинской свите образцы Yehuecauhceratops (голотипу присвоен номер CPC 274) были обнаружены во время раскопок, проводившихся с 2007 по 2011 год в местности недалеко от города Ла-Салада, в Окампо, Коауила, Мексика, в 23,3 километрах к югу от Национального парка Биг-Бенд (расположен в Техасе на границе с Мексикой). Голотип CPC 274 состоит из почти полного левого сквамозала, трех фрагментов теменной области, по одному фрагменту от предчелюстной и зубной костей, полной лопатки, бедренной кости, части спинного позвонка с обломанным нервным отделом и фрагмента подвздошной кости, также известны части ребер, окостеневших сухожилий, поддерживавших хвост ящера. Помимо всего перечисленного, известны и некоторые другие останки Yehuecauhceratops. Также был обнаружен фрагмент большеберцовой кости (ему присвоен номер СРС 1478), который, к сожалению палеонтологов, слишком мал и, соответственно, не может быть отнесён к CPC 274. В 2016 году CPC 274 и CPC 1478 были первоначально описаны Гектором Эдуардо Ривера-Сильвой и его коллегами как останки неопределенного центрозаврина, однако вскоре, уже в 2017 году, останки были официально названы и описаны всё тем же Гектором Эдуардо Ривера-Сильвой, а также Эберхардом Фреем, Вольфгангом Стиннесбеком, Хосе Рубеном Гусманом-Гутьерресом и Артуро Хомеро Гонсалесом-Гонсалесом. На данный момент ископаемые останки Yehuecauhceratops хранятся в палеонтологическом музее Desert Museum в городе Сальтильо (административный центр штата Коауила, Мексика). Описание Общее описание По сравнению с другими цератопсидами, Yehuecauhceratops обладал относительно некрупными размерами: его длину оценивают примерно в 3 метра (9,8 фута), а среднюю массу — в 800 кг. На этих данных можно с высокою точностью предположить, что рост ящера мог достигать примерно 1,2 м. Безусловно, как и все цератопсиды, Yehuecauhceratops был четвероногим растительноядным динозавром с коротким хвостом, мощным приземистым туловищем и столбовидными конечностями. Воротник Воротник Yehuecauhceratops относительно тела имел самую обыкновенную длину, в нём присутствовали некрупные окна. Воротники цератопсов всегда были объектом спора среди учёных, поэтому доподлинное предназначение этой части тела неизвестно. Предполагается, что воротник мог играть защитную функцию, однако возможно, что он выполнял сигнальную функцию или служил своеобразным теплоотводом. Также существует предположение, что воротник мог быть ярко окрашен (это могло быть нужно для привлечения противоположного пола). Череп Череп (по оотношению к телу) имел средний размер, заканчивался характерным заострённым клювом (как и у насутоцератопса, у Yehuecauhceratops клюв имел достаточно внушительный размер, а также специальное утолщение), напоминающим клювы современных попугаеобразных. Наиболее вероятно, что клюв предназначался не для пережёвывания, а для того, чтобы откусывать листья или иглы. Клюв также мог служить защитой от небольших хищников — сила укуса всех цератопсовых, должно быть, была немаленькой. В клюве Yehuecauhceratops находились специальные ряды зубов, называемые батареями. С возрастом количество батарей на челюстных костях могло меняться. При пережёвывании, челюсти ящера двигались не только вниз и вверх, но и в стороны. Предполагается, что процесс смены старых зубов на новые происходил постоянно. Рога На кончике морда костный рог отсутствовал, зато присутствовали длинные надбровные рога (однако они гораздо короче, чем у насутоцератопса), которые были направлены практически горизонталь. Рога Yehuecauhceratops, вероятнее всего, не только не служили средством защиты от очень крупных хищников того времени, но и вообще практически не могли защитить животное. Более вероятно, что рога являлся отличительным признаком особи. Исследования окаменелостей трицератопса привело к мысли о том, что рога могли применяться в сражениях с себе подобными (например, сражение за самку). Не вызывает сомнения, что и Yehuecauhceratops мог использовать свои рога для подобных схваток (подобному тому, как это делают современные олени и быки). Также версию о том, что рога могли быть эффективным оружием схватки в борьбе с тероподами опровергает то, что в настоящее время растительноядные животные, как правило, не могут использовать рога в качестве эффективного средства обороны от хищников, схожих с ними по размерам. Конечности Как уже было сказано ранее, Yehuecauhceratops имел четыре конечности. Передние конечности были не такими мощными и длинными, как задние. Вероятно, убегая от хищников, Yehuecauhceratops мог развивать большую скорость (около 25-30 км/ч). Сужающийся к концу хвост обладал средними размерами, при беге выполнял исключительно рулевую функцию. Образ жизни Не исключено, что Yehuecauhceratops вёл стадный образ жизни (такой образ жизни, к слову, всё же давал определённую защиту). Во времена мелового периода цветение растений «географически ограничивалось на ландшафте». Таким образом, вероятно, что данный ящер питался преобладающими растениями эпохи: папоротниками, саговниками и хвойными, а также другие низкорослые растения. Этимология Родовое название Yehuecauhceratops''' произносится как «Й-уу-ек-ау-цератопс» и происходит от слов yehuecauh («древний», в переводе с одного из языков атсекской группы) и ceratops (греч. «рогатая морда»). Видовой эпитет mudei ссылается на аббревиатуру Museo del Desierto (MUDE). Палеоэкология Согласно исследованиям, палеосреда формации Агуджи, в которой были найдены останки, в древности могла быть прибрежным болотом с соленой или солоноватой водой с поймами, которые были частью дельты доисторической реки. Так, в отложениях формации обнаружены прибрежные морские отложения. Помимо Yehuecauhceratops, в формации Агуджи обитали агухацератопсы, пахицефалозавры, гадрозавры, древние крокодилы и черепахи, а также некоторые крупные тероподы. Систематика Проведенный в 2016 году филогенетический анализ показал, что Yehuecauhceratops занимает довольно базальную позицию в подсемейтсве Centrosaurinae и находится в той же кладе, что насутоцератопс и авацератопс (впоследствии эту кладу назвали Nasutoceratopsini). |3=Coronosaurus}} |2= }}}}}} |2= }} |1=Xenoceratops''}} |2= }}}}}} Галерея Реконструкции Y-2.jpg|Реконструкция, сравнение размеров с человеком Y-3.jpg|Драка с тероподом Y-4.jpg|Реконструкция (найденные останки выделены белым цветом) Y-5.jpg|Ещё одна реконструкция Останки Yehuecauhceratops skull model.jpg|Модель черепа (Museo del Desierto, Mexico (The Coahuila Desert Museum)) Yehuecauhceratops-2.png|Сквамозал Yehuecauhceratops-3.png|Теменная кость Yehuecauhceratops-4.png|Лопатка Yehuecauhceratops-5.png|Грудные позвонки 220px-Yehuecauhceratops_femur.png|Бедренная кость Другое 1920px-Yehuecauhceratops_stratigraphy.png|Карта, показывающая места раскопок останков Yehuecauhceratops-1.png Источники *Rivera-Sylva, H.E.; Frey, E.; Stinnesbeck, W.; Guzman-Gutirrez, J.R.; Gonzalez-Gonzalez (2017). "Mexican ceratopsids: Considerations on their diversity and evolution". Journal of South American Earth Sciences. 75: 66–73. doi:10.1016/j.jsames.2017.01.008. *Rivera-Sylva, H.E.; Hendrick, B.P.; Dodson, P. (2016). "A Centrosaurine (Dinosauria: Ceratopsia) from the Aguja Formation (Late Campanian) of Northern Coahuila, Mexico". PLoS ONE. 11 (4): e0150529. doi:10.1371/journal.pone.0150529. PMC 4830452. PMID 27073969. *Brochu, C.A. (1996). "Closure of neurocentral sutures during crocodilian ontogeny: Implications for maturity assessment in fossil archosaurs". Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology. 16 (1): 49–62. doi:10.1080/02724634.1996.10011283. *https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BF%D1%81 *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coronosaurus Категория:Динозавры Категория:Мезозойская эра Категория:Меловой период Категория:Животные Северной Америки Категория:Цераподы Категория:Растительноядные Категория:Архозавры Категория:Динозавры Северной Америки Категория:Динозавры США Категория:Орнитодиры Категория:Динозавры мелового периода Категория:Описанные в 2017 году Категория:Рептилии США Категория:Рептилии Северной Америки Категория:Центрозаврины Категория:Цератопсиды Категория:Завропсиды